Love Forbidden
by ToScribe
Summary: "I love you too," she breathed to the wind as she bent her head back to observe the sky, watching the clouds through blurry vision, "you fool." Just a little one-shot about Tsunade and Jiraiya


**A/N:** Hello! ^^ So I haven't really wrote anything for a while now, but I decided to write this little one-shot because I absolutely love JiraTsuna as they are one of my biggest ships in Naruto.

I actually hate my writing here as I haven't edited it very well (which is the longest and hardest part for me ;-;) so if it has any bad grammar I apologise but I'm hoping it's still readable and maybe I'll edit it later.

Thank you ~

* * *

Love Forbidden

"It's a strange thing, wouldn't you say, Tsunade?" There was a moment before Tsunade adjusted her head so she was facing Jiraiya, a strand of her blonde hair submerged her right eye as she observed meticulously at him; she blinked and her long thick eyelashes brushed her skin in a gentle manner; she pressed her lips together that she had painted red that morning and spread the moist lipstick around, refreshing them slightly. "Love has always been a strange thing to me." She noticed he was surveying the clouds, with his hands resting behind his head amongst his snow white hair that hung low; she breathed deeply for a moment and admired the clouds with him, watching them sweep past in the breeze - they had always reminded her of Jiraiya and they calmed her whenever she felt uneasy; it was their whiteness and appearance that made them resemble fluff that was very similar to his hair. "Do you have to leave?" There was a long pause after she had queried him, although she already knew the answer to the question and her gazed from the clouds sunk and she began viewing her feet, the loose hair that wasn't tied up was now drooping over her young face, hiding the few tears that were falling from her brown eyes; Jiraiya stood and turned to go, "come back alive."

 _It was a demand._

Neither Jiraiya or Tsunade spoke for a moment, but she could feel her voice was beginning to become hoarse - she felt her throat closing as she tried to hold back the sobs her chest were aching to give; the _please_ that followed her sentence was barely audible to Jiraiya, but he turned to see her. "If I was to lose you too, I would…"

"You'd cry for me? I'm so honoured!" Jiraiya responded wholeheartedly causing a smile on Tsunade's face amongst the angry tears. Waiting a moment before strode back over, he felt his heart throb with emotion causing him to take a sharp breath and hold it, he noticed it was beating faster than it usually did. Then he kneeled before her, still smiling as he gazed upon her face - even covered in tears which were dripping leisurely from her chin she was still beautiful to him like she had always been, "you don't have to cry, Tsunade," he spoke softly, "I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry," she replied and her voice cracked as she brought her hands to wipe her eyes, rubbing them roughly and turning them red, her chest heaved a sob as she dried them, but to no avail as more tears followed, soaking her hands eventually, "it's just," there was a small pause as her chest heaved with another sob, "after all this time we've known each other and -"

"I know." Jiraiya finished her sentence, he rubbed his finger against her soft cheek, brushing it in a calming and loving way as tears continued to trickle down her face, unable to stop falling and they rolled over his finger; he felt the warmth from them as the tear continued to slide along his hand and come to an end as it dried.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you, Jiraiya," admitted Tsunade, looking directly into his face as she spoke, not afraid to show him how sorrowful she truly was; she breathed deeply for a moment before continuing her sentence, trying to calm herself and stop the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Out of all the people I've known, you're the one I never want to say goodbye to," she took his hand in hers.

"This won't be our last goodbye, Tsunade," Jiraiya smiled at her tear streaked face, "I'm always going to be with you, even if you can't see me." He pressed his lips against her forehead, "I'll always love you, Princess Tsunade."

"You've never called me that," she answered, a small smile at the corner of her mouth as once more she wiped her tears away watching Jiraiya stand while slipping his hand out of hers with some restraint, not wanting to let go or forget the softness of her palm, but his fingers slipped out of her reach and the warmth that she gave when she held his hand disappeared. Jiraiya beamed at Tsunade for the final time as he turned his back on her unable to face her any longer; he began to feel the ache in his chest as his heart was breaking, however, he continued to walk forward into the sunset, pushing aside his feelings, leaving Tsunade, knowing he would not be able to see her again… A thing which he never wanted to do; and as Jiraiya walked Tsunade felt the waves of pain that were incurable, and even for her expertise, she could not mend a broken heart.

Tears leaked from her eyes once more.

"I love you too," she breathed to the wind as she bent her head back to observe the sky, watching the clouds through blurry vision, " _you fool_."

* * *

 **A/N:** I named this "Love Forbidden" because of a theory I had about their relationship.

R.I.P Pervy Sage ;-;

Thank you for reading ~


End file.
